The story of May and Drew I love you 3
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: FINALLY! Here is the third one! NO summary because I don't really have one... hehe... BEWARE: it is KIND of confusing! watch the vid and you'll understand. on YouTube look up story of May and Drew to find it. Watch, read, review comment. all that stuff.


**I don't own Pokemon**

**!#$%^&*()_+**

"Drew, this time you're not getting away!!" a spunky young teen yelled pointing at something.

The girl was May Maple, and her friends Ash, Brock and her brother Max, stood behind her.

But there was nothing in front of her.

After looking around, she realized she was pointing at nothing.

"He's... not here..." she said with a sweatdrop.

Then she fell to her knees and groaned as she said, "Oh no, not again!"

'Drew why are you always running away?!' she thought sadly.

"Hello there!" someone said.

The group looks to the side and sees a Nurse Joy talking to them.

"You're all here," said Nurse Joy, "To see the May Festival, right?"

"Uh," Ash said, "May Festival?"

"Its a wonderful festival where you'll get to see Illumise and Volbeat performing their dances!"

"That sounds awesome!" May said.

Nurse Joy then went on, "So legend has it, if anyone in love who happens to watch Illumise and Volbeat dancing together will soon to be blessed with super good luck!"

"Huh?" May muttered.

May and friend stand in front of a cabin, talking to a man about something.

Drew stood not too far off, watching them.

"Let's go Roselia," said the chartreuse haired boy to his loyal Pokemon. He turned around, flicked his hair and walked off, Roselia following.

"_Roselia! Rose.(_Drew you aren't fooling anyone. Tell her you love her.)" Roselia insisted as they were walking.

"Uh... no..." Drew said looking slightly embarrassed that she'd said that out loud.

"_Roselia?!_(Why not?!)" Roselia demanded, pointing a rose at her trainer and grinding her teeth.

Drew didn't say anything as he recalled once when Ash had saved May, and May was as grateful as could be. She'd been hanging off a branch while holding Torchic. Ash told her to let go of the branch and grab his arm after he took hold of her wrist. She did.

Drew remembered that day all too well.

He took out a Pokeball and said, "Roselia, we'll deal with this later," as he returned her to her ball.

With the others....

May was looking at a letter Solidad had sent her.

It said, **"May, I recently talked with Drew. He really loves you, but can't admit it because of Ash. We should talk in person. -Solidad."**

May found Solidad. They sat down on a bench and talked.

"It just hit him," Solidad had been saying, "You know?"

"You think so," May said, "What do I do?"

Drew sat on the beach, facing the sunset. He was thinking deeply.

A redheaded girl approached him. It was his friend Breana.

"Breana, what's up?" he said to her.

"You were great!" she responded. Drew cracked a small smile.

"Huh?" May said as she looked at the beach and saw Drew and Breana together.

"Well," she said, "If this doesn't take the cake I don't know what does!!"

Suddenly, something sucked up all the berries into a purple tube. May ran to the scene, not worrying about what would happen to her, and saw a giant balloon.

"Those berries belong to the Wynaut!" she yelled.

Then, she was sucked up along with the berries!!

Drew had seen the whole thing.

He chased after the Wobbufet ballon until he got a cliff.

"Great!" he yelled, "Now what do I do?!"

"Selling these berries is a great business opportunity for us!" he heard Jessie from Team Rocket say.

James then said, "Its called selling high and buying low!"

"Stop!!" May screamed from her place, tied with tan rope hanging from a tree. Her wrists and ankles were tied together as well, "You're gonna be sorry!!!"

She struggled to undo her wrists, but to no avail. She sighed defeated and looked at the ground beneath her.

Back on the cliff....

The Wynaut who had followed Drew made a long slide like thing by connecting their ears together. The one closest to Drew said, "_Wy! Wy Naut!_ (Go! Now!)"

"Okay!" Drew said as he jumped on them and slid down it.

May heard rustling and looked down, only to come face to face with Drew.

"Hey May." he whispered.

"Thank you!" May replied smiling.

Team Rocket appeared behind them, making May gasp.

Drew released Roselia and said, "Roselia use Petal Dance!"

Roselia shot pink petals at a rapid speed. It went right past May, but rounded a corner, and hit the ropes around her. She was freed. She smiled and fell to the ground, only to land gracefully on two feet.

"Hey, thanks Drew!" she said her voice bubbly and cheery, "You too, Roselia!"

"NOOOO FAIR!!!" Jessie yelled, "Go Seviper, Poisen Tail!"

Before it and Roselia could attack, a thunder shock electrified the snake Pokemon.

"A thunder bolt?" James asked.

"We're coming May!!" Max, Ash and Brock yelled, running at them.

When Drew saw them, he returned Roselia and walked away.

May sighed again.

The next day, May got another note from Solidad.

This time, it said,** "May, if anything go to the Pokemon Contest tomorrow: Drew will be there and then you can explain that you and Ash are nothing more than good friends. -Solidad."**

At the contest, Breana was there. She turned to May, the anger obvious in her face.

"So, its you and me!"

"HUH?!"

"I know for a fact that you're the only female Co-Ordinator Drew has respect for!"

"Huh?! I didn't know that!!"

In the crowd...

Brock said to Drew, "Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"

Back to Breana and May...

"It seems to me your feelings for Drew go way beyond Contests and battling!" Breana yelled.

"Huh?"

"Well, I wanna know if you like Drew!"

"Like him?" May said flushing scarlet. She bounced one pointer finger off the other as she said, "Honestly I..." she let her voice trail off.

During the contest, May was in the stands, watching Drew sadly.

He and Masqurien were doing a performance. The sparkles the Pokemon let out flew into May's face, but she ignored them.

After the contest...

_'So... she really does love me...'_ Drew thought, leaning against a wall with his arms folded. He stood up straight and flicked his hair, smiling slightly.

As Drew was leaving, Breana said to him, "Mr. Drew-"

"Its over! End of story!"

May blushed when she saw him and said, "Drew, I love you."

She walked over to him until there was barely anything separating them and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"May, let's go!" Drew said smiling at her.

"Drew, where are you going?" May asked.

He lead her to an open field.

A man and a woman held two glowing sticks.

"Volbeat, formation!" the man said.

"Follow Illumise!" the woman added.

The Pokemon's hands or feet glowed yellow and they danced around in a giant circle, making a yellow ring. The yellow ring turned into a heart.

Below on land, Drew was leaning on a railing, Roselia was sitting on it, and May was holding Torchic in front of him.

"Yes, even old friends can fall in love you know!" May said to him happily and smiling.

"Roselia!" Roselia agreed.

Drew blushed and said his Pokemon's name.

Roselia put its roses behind its head and repeated its name twice.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry for the wait!! But the video was just put up about two hours ago on YouTube! This was where the video ended, and I'm not sure there will be another one, so don't get your hopes high!! Hehe R&R**


End file.
